


Snowed In

by MeBeThem4815



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, First Kisses, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Snowed In, bed sharing, kink negotation, oh and mutual pining, pain play, virgin Caleb, y'all this is pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeThem4815/pseuds/MeBeThem4815
Summary: When a snow storm separates Caleb and Molly from the rest of the Nein, antics ensue.This is just pure, self indulgent porn to get me back on the writing train after an illness. You're welcome.





	Snowed In

The storm had been brewing all day. Caleb could smell in the air. He had insisted on going ahead to find the closest village, and Molly had refused to let him go alone. Caleb had argued, saying he didn’t need someone who wasn’t used to woodland travel slowing him down, but the rest of the party said that Molly going with him was a good idea. Caleb and Molly had left the winding mountain path, and Caleb had relied on skills learned in childhood to lead them through the wild forest. He led Molly through the deep woods with the ability to tell the direction from the shape of the trees, the sun from where the birds were singing from, from what plants grew where. 

He had grown up deep in a wood like these. The woods were his home. They had only one moment where Molly’s jewelry got tangled in a bramble patch, but they had found the road on the other side of the wood with ease. Caleb had found a dairy farm, and had spoken to the half-elf couple who ran it, telling them about the rest of the party and how he was concerned about the weather and asked them to keep an eye out. He made sure to tell them about the half-orc, the tiefling, and the goblin. He didn’t want his friends to be left in the cold snow to starve, so best give warning. Molly, meanwhile, that Caleb was going off the wall because he simply didn’t see any sign of weather. The half-elf woman and her wife agreed to watch out for his friends, and had them directions to the nearest village. 

By the time they saw the buildings, nestled into the spine of the Pride’s Call mountains, there was clouds on the horizon, looming heavy and dark and fat over the sky. By the time they had reached the outskirts the winds had picked up and when they rushed into the inn they had found, rain was falling. Heavy, thick drops that soaked right into Molly’s coat and to his skin. 

The inn was crowded and loud, hot and humid with the press of many wet bodies into one common room. The innkeep, a half-drow, looked at them in misery. 

“I’m sorry, we’re full up.” She said. “I only got one room left, but it’s got one bed.” She gestured to the common room. “It’s the storm.” The windows rattled with the howling wind as it got worse. 

“That is all right.” Caleb said gently. “Molly you can take the room. Do you mind if I sleep near the hearth?” He asked. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s slept by a fireplace. 

“No, Caleb.” Molly said. “We can share the bed.” He insisted. “We’ll take the room.” Molly handed her a silver for her trouble and turned the windows. “I hope they found the farm.” He muttered. 

“Ja.” Caleb agreed. “I hope they found somewhere to stay.” Nott being out in this weather worried him. She was so small. 

The half-drow handed Molly a key with a small, grateful smile as there was the crashing of breaking ceramic. She swore in Drow under her breath and hurried over to where the sound had come from. 

“Molly, I can sleep on the floor.” Caleb said. “Really.” 

“No, Caleb.” Molly turned and ran his hand over Caleb’s arm. “I’m not letting you do this to yourself. You don’t need to be some kind of martyr.” 

“I just…” What was he to say? That he couldn’t share the bed with Molly because the sheer scent of the man made his cock throb and his heart flutter? That would go over like a lead balloon. 

“You just nothing, darling.” Molly put a gentle hand on the small of Caleb’s back and led him through the common room. “You will share the bed and that’s that. Plus the way the storm is kicking up you can use the extra warmth.” Molly led Caleb up the stairs and down the hall before unlocking the door. 

The room was small. It was a corner room, with a sloping ceiling under the eaves, with a small fireplace set into the outside wall. The bed was barely big enough for Molly and Caleb to share (poor Fjord wouldn’t have fit at all), with a thick coverlet. There was a table and chairs, along with a stand with a pitcher of water and some towels and a stack of tinder and firewood in the corner. It was small and cozy and Caleb wanted to run. 

“There. This isn’t so bad.” Molly said. He shrugged out of his coat and folded it gently. It was getting colder and Caleb could feel the heat wafting from Molly. He tucked his fingers into his armpits to not only keep them warm but to keep them from seeing out the natural warmth of the Tiefling. 

“It is what I expected.” Caleb said. 

“You know, you never told me how you know how to get through the woods like that.” Molly knelt down near the fire and started to set the wood and tinder in it. The sky was growing dark and it was getting hard to see. Caleb frowned and set up a little ball of light and was greeted with the image of Molly’s long back, the curve of his spine arching into the curls of his dark hair, of his tail swishing on the floor and Caleb clenched his jaw. 

“I was raised in a forest, near the base of some mountains, far in the North.” Caleb said. “I had to learn.” 

“I knew you were clever but it’s nice to see it’s not just for book learning.” Molly shot him a smile over his shoulder. Caleb’s blue eyes locked with Molly’s red and the human blushed, looking away.

“Thank you.” He mumbled. He was getting better with people, the more time he spent in the company of the others. 

“You’re very welcome Caleb.” Molly’s voice dripped with praise and Caleb bit the inside of his lip. The tone of Molly’s voice shouldn’t be enough to make him half-hard in his slacks but apparently Caleb was both lonely and desperate enough for that to be the case. 

“Darling,” Molly spoke, getting him out of his mind. “I need some help with the fire. I’ve never been good with flint.” He shot Caleb a grin. 

“Ja. Stand back.” Molly stepped closer to Caleb and with a whispered word of power and a flick of his hand there was a fire in the hearth. It was a simple candle lighting spell that he had learned as a child. 

“Like I said, clever.” Molly stepped closer to him. Caleb glanced up into Molly’s face as the fire caught and spread in the tinder. The Tiefling’s cheekbones reflected the light and his shiny trinkets in his horns caught the light. Molly’s shirt was gaping open and exposing nearly half of his chest. The scars showed up stark against his deep purple skin and Caleb fond himself reaching out and trailing his fingertips across them. Molly gasped and grabbed Caleb’s hand. 

“Darling, your fingers are freezing.” Molly admonished. It was colder, now that the sun was starting to set. Molly brought Caleb’s fingers up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the pads. Caleb couldn’t help the gasp that fell from his mouth. 

“I…I am only human.” He stammered out. “We get cold easily. You are not cold?” He asked in awe. 

“No. I run hot.” Molly said against the pad of his mouth, glancing up to Caleb’s face. 

Molly was a very attractive individual and Caleb knew that Molly knew it. Caleb knew that Molly knew exactly how the firelight danced across his skin and how his red eyes glowed in the low light and how his tail enthralled others. Caleb knew that Molly knew how to use his charming personalty and his beauty to get what he wanted. 

“Good thing you’re clever enough to share the bed with me tonight.” Molly said against Caleb’s fingers. 

“Yes, I - uh, ah, um.” Caleb stammered out, wondering if this was the moment where his mind would break again. 

“Don’t worry Caleb. I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Molly said with a wicked grin. “Mostly.” 

“That is…ah…good to know.” Caleb broke his gaze and moved to shuck out of his coat. He pulled his scarf off and took his time undoing the harness for the books. 

“Should I get us dinner?” Molly asked. “I thought I smelled something cooking when we walked in.” 

“Yes.” Caleb’s stomach grumbled and he nodded. “Yes please, that would be nice.” 

“And you’ll be a good boy for me and clean your plate?” Molly said with a teasing tone. Caleb ignored the way a low fission of pleasure went down his spine. 

“Molly I have walked through a forest outrunning a storm. Yes, I will eat.” Caleb rolled his eyes. 

“Good. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back.” Molly sent him a wink and flounced out of the room. 

Caleb sighed and his knees nearly gave out. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, wondering what the fuck he was doing. 

He wished Nott was here. 

Nott would know what to do. Even Beau would be nice to have by his side, just to hear her and her unique world view on Caleb’s situation. Instead he was alone, sharing a bed with the man he had feelings for. He huffed, running his hands through his hair. His hands fell to his thighs and he shook his head. He needed to set his mind straight, and doing that was going to be difficult. Caleb bent over and slowly took off his boots before tucking them under the bed. 

The Academy had left him with some rigid habits that he hadn’t broken. Putting his shoes together, under the bed, with the heels together and the toes pointing out, was one of them. 

He sat on the bed with his legs crossed as he slowly unwound the bandages as the wind howled. The bandages were made by an old Artificer friend, back before. 

Before. 

They were made to keep him from burning himself when he had cast his fire magic, and the stitching on the inside still as bright as the day she had sewn the runes on. Red and blue and black and gold threads running the length of the cloth, humming with arcane energy against his fingers. He wondered where she was now, if she was happy, if she had fallen into the same trap that he had, if she had a family now. 

Might as well be wondering if Caleb would one day be a hero for all the answers he’ll get. 

He huffed and gently wrapped them up before setting them on the table. He heard Molly’s footsteps and watched as the door opened. 

“The poor girl’s worked half to death.” He muttered. “Apparently all the trading caravans stop here before continuing onto the mountain path, and they all knew the storm was coming.” Molly shut the door with his tail and sat the tray down next to Caleb. 

The tray had two bowls of stew with steam rolling off of them, fresh dark bread, two mugs of ale and what looked like two large glasses of whiskey. 

“She’s full up and overworked. She says that the village wise woman said this is going to be the worst storm in five years.” Molly sat next to Caleb close enough so Caleb could feel the heat coming from him. 

“I hope the others are all right.” Caleb muttered. Molly passed him a bowl of stew and he took a bite. It was rich and heavy with the taste of lamb and potatoes and Caleb liked it. 

“Can you send Nott a Message?” Molly asked. He took a bite of his own and blinked in surprise. 

“Nein.” Caleb shook his head. He reached over Molly and ripped a chunk of the bread. He dropped it in his stew and stirred it with his spoon before eating it. “It only goes to just over one hundred feet. She’s too far away.” 

“Damn.” Molly said. 

“I am worried about them.” He said softly. The wind made the fire flicker at it howled about the chimney. 

“Yasha’ll keep them safe from any harm.” Molly said gently. He put a hand on Caleb’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“It is not wolves I am worried about. They can defend themselves from wolves.” Caleb pointed out. “They cannot defend themselves from cold. Or hunger.” He leaned into Molly’s arm, relishing the touch of another on his body. 

“They’ll be fine.” Molly said. “Once the storm breaks we can go looking for them, alright?” He squeezed Caleb’s thigh gently. 

“It may be too late.” Caleb muttered. He felt panic clawing at his throat and his hands started to shake. Molly moved, putting their food on the floor before grabbing Caleb’s hands in his own. 

“Caleb, look at me darling.” Molly said gently. Caleb looked at the Tiefling, his breathing coming fast. 

“Oh gods, what if they die out there?” He gasped out. Panic was clawing at his throat and he was shaking and he found it hard to breathe and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Hey, Caleb.” Molly turned to face Caleb and took one of his hands. He placed Caleb’s hand in the center of his chest, under his shirt, against his skin. 

“Breathe with me.” Molly ordered. He took slow steady breaths as he talked to Caleb gently. “It’s going to be fine. The storm will pass. Yasha will keep them safe. Yasha knows her way around the wild. Yasha will not leave them. She will keep them safe.” Molly’s voice was low and gentle and steady and there, and he made sure to keep his breathing even. Sure enough Caleb’s breathing evened out to match his own. 

“It will be fine.” Molly said. He cupped Caleb’s neck with his other hand. “They will be fine. As soon as the storm breaks we will go and find them and bring them here and buy the biggest fucking room this inn has, alright?” Molly said. “Then we will wait for the snow in the pass to melt, and then we can continue on.” 

Caleb felt Molly’s heart under his hand; firm and steady. His chest was solid and steady and oh-so-warm against the palm of Caleb’s hand. Caleb ran his thumb over one of the scars, enjoying the feeling of it under his skin. The shaking was subsiding and the clawing panic was fading into worry. Caleb could handle worry. 

“Feeling better?” Molly asked. He ran his thumb over Caleb’s jaw, feeling the scrape his beard against his skin. 

“Ja.” Caleb nodded. 

“Good.” Molly bent Caleb’s head and kissed his forehead. “Good boy Caleb.” 

Caleb bit his lip to keep the whimper from falling. Gods, he loved it when Molly called him that. He knew it was a lie, that he wasn’t good in any sense of the word, and he knew that Molly was just affectionate with his friends, and that Molly’s actions and Molly’s words meant nothing, but gods Caleb could pretend for a little while that Molly cared for him too. 

“Now eat.” Molly picked up his bowl and shoved it into Caleb’s hands. Caleb took the spoon and slowly ate. 

The wind howled as the sun set and Caleb watched at the rain turned to sleet and then to snow. He watched the snow twist and turn in the night, blowing about like moths in a glass dome. The lights of the moons made the flakes glow and Caleb knew there would be at least three feet of snow in the morning. 

Molly picked up the whiskey and downed it, making a face before setting into a coughing fit. 

“It’s cheap but the innkeep said it’ll warm you and she is not wrong.” He coughed. He passed Caleb his glass and Caleb looked at it. There was a film of grease on the top and he sniffed it before pulled back with a noise like he had been punched in the gut. 

“Ja, I know this.” He muttered. “Tastes like black licorice but it will keep the cold away.” He tossed it back and quickly ate the last of his stew to get the taste out of his mouth. Caleb found himself scraping the bowl with his spoon. 

“You ate everything. Good.” Molly said, praise dripping from his voice like honey from the comb. Caleb shuddered and glanced up at Molly. The Tiefling was watching him with a pointed stare and Caleb averted his gaze. The fire was burning low and Molly stood, collecting the bowls and glasses and putting them on the tray and dropping the tray outside the door. He put a few copper on the tray as a tip. 

“Alright, take off your belts and get under the covers for me darling.” Molly shut the door and then locked it. It was cold enough that Caleb, despite his Zemnian blood, was starting to shiver. Molly knelt again and put more wood on the fire as Caleb did as Molly ordered. 

It felt natural to him, to obey Molly. He wasn’t sure when they had developed this thing, were Molly would order Caleb about and he would obey without a second thought, but Caleb liked it. He trusted Molly, really. Despite the fact that Molly is an flagrant liar with only two years of living to his memory, Caleb trusted Molly. He trusted Molly to take care of him when he couldn’t take care of himself. 

Caleb took off his belts and rolled them up next to the to bandages, then took off his outer tunic and put it aside along with his socks, and tucked his legs under the covers. He was left in his trousers and his undershirt. He watched as Molly pulled his (frankly ridiculous) boots off. He took off his socks as well and padded over to the bed. He moved to slide behind Caleb and laid down behind him. Caleb laid down, stiff as a board. He curled his hands up, one under his chin and the other under his head. Molly pressed close, wrapping his body around Caleb’s as he tugged the heavy blankets over them both. 

They were pressed together back to chest, ass to hip, thigh to thigh, with Molly’s legs tangled with his own. One of Molly’s arms snaked over his torso as his tail curled about his thigh. He felt Molly’s breath stir the hair on the back of his neck and Molly’s nose trace the shell of his ear. 

“Is this alright?” Molly asked. 

Caleb was hard as a rock and throbbing in his slacks and pure need was burning in his gut and he wanted nothing more than to drag Molly’s hand down to his cock and beg. He just swallowed and nodded. 

“Ja.” He whispered. “You’re very warm.” He said. 

“Good. I’m glad your comfortable.” Molly whispered gently. His nose ran up the shell of Caleb’s ear as his hand pressed to the top of his chest. “You know, I’ve always wondered about this.” He traced a claw over the keyhole in the neckline of Caleb’s undershirt. 

“W-” His voice cracked and Caleb had to swallow hard to keep the tremor from his voice. “What do you mean?” 

“Seems a bit distracting, if you understand me.” Molly said. “Having all this pale, pink skin exposed.” He slipped a claw under the shirt and dragged the tip of it over Caleb’s skin. 

Caleb couldn’t help the shuddering gasp that slipped from him at the sharp feeling of the talon on his skin, nor could he help how his whole body writhed on the bed. He blushed bright red and froze in shame, gasping for breath. What would Molly think of him now? 

“Did I hurt you Caleb?” His voice was lower than normal, raspy and heavy. It made Caleb whine again, tucking his face into the pillow. 

“No. Nothing more than Frumpkin has given me.” Frumpkin, who was currently tucked into a pocket on another plane, waiting for Caleb to get the gold to bring him back. 

“Good.” Molly said. “I don’t want to hurt you. I know my claws are sharp, so if I hurt you just elbow me, alright?” 

“Ja.” Caleb nodded as Molly’s hand settled back on his hip. 

“Good.” Molly pressed a kiss to Caleb’s temple and the human had to fight the urge to turn his head and capture Molly’s mouth with his own. 

“Sleep well, darling boy.” Molly muttered, snuggling closer to Caleb. 

“And you as well, my friend.” Caleb said. 

He lay like that, in Molly’s arms as he tried to ignore his aching length. He lay in Molly’s arms for hours, watching the snow fall from the window. He watched the snow build and the fire slowly burn down to embers. He felt Molly slide into easy sleep, his breath brushing the back of Caleb’s neck. He watched and waited, willing sleep to come. 

Molly was very good at faking things. He was very good at faking things like sleep. So he lay here, wrapped around Caleb, smelling him, feeling him, holding him, his hips arched away from Caleb’s ass to hide his erection, as he faked sleep. He wanted to kiss the skin of Caleb’s neck, to run his forked tongue along the rounded shell of Caleb’s ear, to cup Caleb’s cock as he whispered all the filthy things he wanted to do to Caleb into the air. 

He held back, though. He wanted Caleb and he knew that Caleb wanted him. He saw the way Caleb’s eyes darted to his lips and the way his eyes went dark with praise and the moment from earlier when Caleb was writhing in the sheets from a single touch made Molly ache with longing. 

He could have slept it off, this hard length of his cock against his hip and the need to fuck, to bite, to claw, to lay claim, if only Caleb would get to sleep. But the human’s shoulders were tense and his whole body was like a board. 

Molly sighed, and shifted to rise to one elbow. 

“What’s wrong?” Molly asked. “I can’t sleep when you’re this tense, Caleb.” 

“What? Did I wake you?” Caleb asked. 

“I never slept. Something’s bothering you and I can’t sleep knowing you’re uncomfortable in my bed.” Molly looked down at Caleb.

Caleb shook his head. “Nothing is wrong, Molly.” 

“Look at me, Caleb.” Molly ordered. “If you’re going to lie to me, do it to my face.” 

Caleb rolled onto his back and looked up at Molly. He was beautiful in the low light. Molly didn’t need the embers of the fire to see how Caleb’s delicate cheekbones and strong nose caught the light of the embers, he didn’t need the soft golden glow to look into those bright blue eyes, he didn’t need them to see the red halo of Caleb’s hair on the pillow. 

“I am fine, Mollymauk.” Caleb lied. 

“You know, your body says that something’s wrong while your mouth lies to me.” Molly reached up with his free hand and ran his thumb along Caleb’s lower lip. “Body language never lies.” 

Caleb glanced up into Molly’s face as the Tiefling ran a clawed thumb over his bottom lip. He couldn’t help the way his breath was coming fast or how his hands came up to rest on Molly’s body, one on his ribs and one on his chest. He couldn’t help the way his cock throbbed in his pants or his tongue flicked out to brush against the pad of Molly’s thumb.

He heard Molly gasp and watched his long throat work as he swallowed. Molly’s pupil-less gaze was hard to track, but Caleb would bet every gold piece he had that Molly was staring at his mouth. So Caleb, ever the fan of calculated risks, took one. Caleb opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the tip of Molly’s clawed thumb before wrapping his lips around it. 

Molly groaned, pulling his thumb from Caleb’s mouth and kissed him. 

Caleb whined against Molly’s mouth, kissing him back. Molly cupped his face as he straddled Caleb, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. Caleb gasped and he slid his forked tongue into his lover’s mouth as Caleb’s hands wrapped around his waist. Caleb kissed him like a man dying as his hands roamed over Molly’s body. They broke away to gasp for air and Molly kissed down Caleb’s neck. 

“Oh, oh Molly.” Caleb gasped, writhing under him. Molly ground his hips down and then gasped at the sheer size of the cock pressing into his hip. 

“Oh Caleb.” Molly laughed. “You’ve been keep secrets.” Molly ran his hand down Caleb’s body to cup his sizable cock through his trousers. “How could you be so cruel, to keep this hidden from me?” He teased. Caleb whined, arching into the touch. 

“Molly, Molly please.” He begged, his voice cracking. 

“Do you want me, darling?” Molly asked. “Because I know I’m going to want this-” He gave Caleb’s cock a squeeze for emphasis “Inside me before the night is done.” 

“Yes.” Caleb nodded. “Gods, Molly, I’ve wanted you for so long.” He reached up to tug Molly down into another kiss by a horn. He ran his hands over Molly’s chest and pulled his shirt over his torso and Molly broke the kiss to tug it over his chest. He rose and cold air rushed into the blankets and both men swore. Molly rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets close. 

“There. Much better.” Molly said. He pulled Caleb flush to him and cried out at the feeling of Caleb’s cock pressed against his own. 

“Yes, that’s it darling.” Molly gasped before kissing Caleb again. The human ran his hands over Molly’s back before grabbing his ass and rocking their hips together. Caleb moaned into the kiss and threw his head back at the pleasure rushing in his blood. 

Molly kissed down Caleb’s neck, biting and sucking marks into his pale pink skin as he went. His lips found the keyhole neckline and Molly sucked a mark into little bit of skin that was peeking out. Caleb whined, rocking into Molly’s hips. 

“That’s it Caleb.” Molly cooed. “That’s it, give in, don’t fight it.” Molly kissed along Caleb’s jaw. “I’ve wanted you like this for so long, gods I can’t wait to get my mouth on your cock, to have my hands on your body or your cock in my ass.” Molly pulled Caleb’s shirt up and gently ran his claws over his thin frame. 

“Oh gods.” Caleb gasped. “Molly, more, please.” His hands were shaking as he ran his fingers over Molly’s chest. Molly felt Caleb’s cool touch run over his scars and his tattoos and over the barbells in his nipples. Caleb’s hands vanished and he frantically scrabbled at the closures of his undershirt, swearing in Zemnian. Molly reached out and sliced the closures with his talons. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll sew them back on.” He pushed the fabric away from Caleb’s chest and shoulders and the human tossed it into the corner. Molly ran his hands over Caleb’s body; over the too-sharp bones and the dusting of body hair on his chest and stomach. Caleb writhed before grabbed Molly’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

They were pressed together and Molly moaned at the skin on skin contact. He wanted to tell Caleb they had all night, there was no need to be desperate, but the way his human lover was arching under his touch and writhing at the feeling of his mouth was intoxicating. Caleb was so damn responsive it was making Molly’s head spin. 

“Molly, please.” Caleb whined. “More.” 

“Oh darling, anything you want.” Molly kissed him, running his hand down Caleb’s chest to start working at the laces of his pants. 

Caleb was shaking. It had been so damn long since he had shared more than a kiss. The last time he had been close with anyone had been before the fire. He was shaking and desperate and wanting and needy and gods he wanted everything Molly would give him. Molly’s mouth was hot on his neck and Caleb whined. His cock was leaking all over his belly and he felt Molly undo his pants and slide a hand inside. 

“Oh.” Caleb gasped out. “Oh fuck.” His hands grabbed Molly’s hips and he sobbed at the feeling of the hand on his cock. His hips were rocking with Molly’s hand and he kissed Molly. 

“Gods, look at you.” Molly gasped out. “So desperate for me.” Molly ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Caleb’s cock and the human cried out, his voice echoing around the room. 

“Molly.” Caleb gasped. His thighs were starting to shake and he could feel the pleasure burning deep in his belly. “I can’t- I can’t-” He gasped out. 

“You can’t what, Caleb my love?” Molly asked, twisting his wrist. That was all it took. Caleb was arching into Molly’s touch, burying his face in his lover’s neck as he spilled all over Molly’s hand and his stomach and his thighs. He shook apart, holding Molly tight. 

He came down from his pleasure, shaking in Molly’s hands. 

“Beautiful.” Molly said. “You’re so damn beautiful for me.” He kissed along Caleb’s cheekbone as the human burned with shame. 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered.

“For what?” Molly asked, pulling back.

“For…finishing so quickly.” Caleb said. “I never had much of a chance for this kind of thing to happen, you know? So..I am a bit..inexperienced.” He muttered. Molly pulled back a bit, looking Caleb in the face. 

“How inexperienced are we talking?” Molly asked. He moved his dirty hand to the cold outside and wiped it on the blankets before ducking back in. 

“You…are only the second person I have kissed.” Caleb confessed. “And the first that…this has happened with.” 

“Caleb…are you a virgin?” Molly asked. He could feel the blush coming from Caleb’s cheeks. 

“Ja.” He whispered. 

“Oh.” Molly said, feeling terrible. “Oh my darling, you should have spoken sooner.” He cupped Caleb’s cheek and kissed him slowly and gently. “I would have taken my time with you.” He pressed tiny kisses to Caleb’s jaw, pulling the human into a hug. He was heedless of the cum drying on Caleb’s chest and stomach. 

“I wouldn’t have rushed this like I did. I’m sorry.” Molly kissed his temple gently. He kissed Caleb’s cheekbone and the corner of his mouth. 

“For the record, I am honored that you gave me this, and I want you to know that I will only go as far as you want me too.” Molly said, pulling back to look Caleb in the face. 

“What?” Caleb asked, confused. 

“If this is all you want to do tonight, I’m fine with that. If you want more, I’m fine with that. If you want to call it quits and never have sex again, I’m fine with that.” Molly explained. “I just want to make you comfortable. I care about you, and I want this to be good for you.” 

Caleb blinked a few times, looking at Molly in confusion. “You are…not repulsed?” He asked gently. 

“Darling, not at all.” Molly cupped his cheek. “Why would I be?” 

“I am a grown man with no sexual experience. There is usually a story behind that.” Caleb said gently. 

“Caleb, I don’t give a fuck about that story. All that matters is there here and now. Here, and now, you are telling me this, and here and now I am telling you I will go at your pace.” Molly said. 

“I….” Caleb blinked a few times. He hadn’t been expecting this. He had expected Molly to pull away, to be disgusted by Caleb, not to want to make this good and special for Caleb. “Thank you, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” 

Molly smiled at him and Caleb cupped his cheek. He ran his thumb over Molly’s cheekbone and the Tiefling turned to press a kiss to the center of his palm. 

“I...would like to continue.” Caleb confessed.

“Thank you for telling me.” Molly said. “Good boy, Caleb.” He ran his hand down Caleb’s ribs as the human shuddered at his words. “You like it when I praise you?” 

“Yes.” Caleb nodded. “I do.” 

“I want you tell me if you like the things I do to you.” Molly said moving over Caleb. “You want me to keep telling you that you’re good?” 

“Yes.” Caleb confessed. “I want you to lie to me and tell me I’m good.” 

“It’s not a lie, my darling, but I’ll keep telling you.” Molly hovered over Caleb’s body and kissed him. It was a slow, sweet kiss, and Caleb whined into it. He wrapped his arms around Molly’s shoulders as the Tiefling pressed their bodies together. 

“You’re so good for me Caleb.” Molly whispered into his ear. “You’re so responsive for me. Gods, I could tease you all night.” Molly ran his hands over Caleb’s ribs and the human whined. 

“Yes.” Caleb muttered. “I like that.” 

Molly watched his face as he dragged his claws over Caleb’s ribs again. Caleb gasped, his eyes falling shut. Normally Molly would have told him to keep his eyes open, but he knew that Caleb hated eye contact. He dragged the tip of a claw over a nipple and Caleb moaned, his mouth falling open. 

“Does that feel good?” Molly asked.

“Yes.” Caleb gasped. Molly flicked the bud gently with the tip of his talon and Caleb’s hands fisted in the sheets. 

“So good for me.” Molly praised. “I could get used to having you in my bed.” Molly kissed down Caleb’s chest and over to a nipple. He glanced up before flicking the tips of his tongue over his lover’s nipple. Caleb moaned, arching into Molly’s mouth. 

“Oh.” He gasped out. Molly laved it with his tongue and Caleb cried out, his feet thrashing on the bed. 

“Molly.” His hands came to cup the back of Molly’s head. 

“I take it you like that?” Molly glanced up to Caleb’s face. 

“Ja.” Caleb nodded. “Ja I do.” 

“Good.” Molly said. “What else would you like?” Molly kissed down Caleb chest, vanishing under the covers. Caleb huffed and pulled the blankets up and over his head. 

They were cocooned in the blankets and Molly’s eyes glinted in the dark. 

“I…” Caleb said. He reached out with a shaking hand and brushed some of Molly’s hair from his forehead. “I…” 

“Use your words, darling.” Molly said gently. He pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Caleb’s stomach and then saw a stripe of Caleb’s cum. 

“Now that must be uncomfortable.” He muttered. He lowered his mouth and glanced up at Caleb before licking it from Caleb’s skin. Caleb gasped at Molly’s actions, one hand coming to the back of Molly’s neck. 

“Do you like this?” Molly asked gently. 

“Ja.” Caleb nodded. There was sweat beading along his spine and running down his neck and Molly rose up to lick it from his skin. 

“I want to taste you in every way you’ll let me.” Molly kissed along the gentle curve of an ear. Caleb had curved ears, and they fascinated him. 

“Yes.” Caleb nodded. “Yes, please. I….” He swallowed. “I want you to suck me. Please.” Molly beamed at him. 

“You used your words.” Molly said. “I am proud of you.” He kissed Caleb, sucking on his bottom lip. Caleb shuddered at the sensation and hooked a leg over Molly’s. Molly’s tail ran up his thigh and Caleb gasped at the feeling. He reached out and trailed his fingers over the ridges of bone and Molly whined. 

“That’s - ah - a bit sensitive.” He confessed. Caleb ran his fingers over Molly’s tail gently, listening to the catching of his lover’s breath. He trailed his fingers over the tip of Molly’s tail and found a spot right where the shaft connected to the tip that made Molly whimper. 

“Oh gods, Caleb.” Molly rested his head on Caleb’s shoulders. Caleb took Molly’s tail in a firm grip and worked his hand up and down the length of it. Molly moaned, his hand convulsing on Caleb’s hip. “So good, darling. You’re so clever, so quick to learn, so good at this, so good for me.” Molly gasped into Caleb’s neck. 

“I want to make it good for you.” I want to be good for you, is what Caleb meant. 

“You already are, darling.” Molly turned his head and kissed Caleb. It was stiflingly hot under the covers as Molly reached to pull down his pants. Caleb kicked them off and Molly whistled lowly when he finally caught sight of Caleb’s dick. 

There was no other way to put it; Caleb had a pretty dick. He was already half-hard from the kissing and the gentle touches and Molly’s mouth watered. He was thick and veiny and Molly wanted to wrap both sides of his tongue around him and go to town. 

“You have been keeping secrets from me, Caleb Widogast.” Molly pressed tiny kisses down Caleb’s stomach, licking up the cooled spend when he found it. Every time he did Caleb whined and his cock twitched against his hip, growing more and more. 

“I…” Caleb gasped, his hands threading in Molly’s hair. “Fuck, Molly.” 

“Patience, darling.” Molly laughed. He kissed down Caleb’s hips and sucked a mark into the soft skin of his inner thigh. Caleb spread his legs for Molly and the Tiefling shuddered at that simple motion. 

It spoke of trust and need and the fact that Caleb so easily spread his legs for Molly meant that when Caleb grew comfortable with himself that Molly would have his hands full in the bedroom. A little part of him hoped that Caleb would get dominant and pushy in bed. Molly liked being held down and used. 

“Molly, please.” Caleb begged. The humans hands were convulsing on the sheets, on his thighs, roaming and trying find purchase. Molly reached out and took one of them and tangled it in his hair. 

“Darling, all you had to do was ask.” Molly grinned up at him. He bent his head and kissed up the shaft of Caleb’s cock. The human sighed at the feeling, his toes curling on the sheets.

“Molly.” He gasped, his head falling back. Molly’s hand came to work his cock and he shuddered again, swearing in his mother tongue under his breath. He felt Molly chuckle and his other hand came up to his mouth. He whined when he felt Molly’s wickedly forked tongue flick along his shaft. He bit into the skin between this thumb and forefinger and muffled his noises. 

“None of that now.” Molly chided. Caleb opened his eyes (when had they closed?) and looked down at Molly. 

“I want to hear you. Every whimper, every sigh, every single noise I pull from you.” Molly pressed a kiss to the underside of the head. Caleb gasped, his hand falling from his mouth. Molly flicked his tongue over the slit, tasting his pre-spend and Caleb whined. 

“Perfect.” Molly praised. “So perfect for me.” With that he lowered his mouth over Caleb’s cock. 

Caleb, wasn’t ready for the pleasure that crashed into him. Molly’s mouth was so wet and hot Caleb sobbed with it. He was babbling but he wasn’t sure what he was saying. All he knew is that the sensation of Molly’s mouth on his cock was like nothing he had ever felt. Caleb threw back his head and moaned as Molly bobbed up, and the sheets were pulled from Caleb’s face. 

He gasped in the cold, fresh air and whined. 

“Molly, Molly, stop, bitte.” He pulled away as Molly stopped sucking. 

“What is it, darling?” Molly asked, sliding up his body to peek his head from the covers. 

“I….” He swallowed. “I want to see you.” Caleb felt his cheeks heat up at his own filthy admission. Molly grinned pressing a kiss to Caleb’s sternum. “One moment, please.” Caleb had an idea. The fire had burnt out, but the embers were still glowing hot and he summoned Schmidt with a word. He made the unseen servant put fresh logs and tinder on the fire and muttered the same candle spell as before. 

A wave of heat washed over them as the fire caught, setting the room alight with a golden glow. Molly rested his chin on Caleb’s shoulder and smiled. 

“You know your eyes glow when you do magic?” He said. He trailed his tail up Caleb’s inner thigh and the human gasped. 

“No, I didn’t.” Caleb said. He turned his head and captured Molly in a kiss. He wanted to kiss Molly as much as he could. He loved the feeling of Molly’s lips on his own, of his tongue in his mouth, of the little whines that Molly gave him as Caleb sucked on his bottom lip. 

“Yes, and it’s beautiful.” Molly said. “Now that you have that fire lit, can I get back to sucking your cock?” He asked.

“Yes.” Caleb nodded. “Yes, please.” 

Molly kissed him once more before sliding back down his body. The blankets caught in his horns and he took them with him, but Caleb wasn’t cold. He couldn’t rip his eyes from Molly as his lover kissed his way down his chest, sucking marks into the pale skin of his belly and above his cock. 

“Molly, please. Don’t tease.” Caleb begged. Molly just shot Caleb a wink and pulled his cock back into his mouth. Caleb arched into Molly’s mouth, one hand coming to rest in Molly’s hair and the other grabbing the headboard. 

“Oh fuck Molly.” He gasped. “Oh gods, yes.” He arched off the bed when Molly wrapped both halves of his tongue around his shaft and bobbed his head. “Yes yes yes yes yesyesyesyes.” Caleb chanted. His hips started to thrust into Molly’s mouth. 

Pleasure was consuming Caleb, burning along his bones and in his blood. His hands were shaking and he wasn’t even sure what he was saying or what language he was saying it in, all he knew is that he didn’t want this to stop. He felt tears prick his eyes as Molly did something with his tongue that had Caleb moaning deep in his chest and fucking his hips into Molly’s mouth. 

Molly held down Caleb’s hips with a hand and slowly pulled up, hollowing his cheeks. Caleb’s cock was not only beautiful, but it was delightfully girthy. Molly’s hand couldn’t close around it and there was still a good few inches of it that hadn’t fit into his mouth. Molly meant to rectify that. Molly glanced up and looked Caleb in the face before taking a deep breath and slowly, slowly, lowered his head. 

He felt the head of Caleb’s cock brush against his soft palate and he just swallowed, and felt the head of Caleb’s cock slip into his throat. 

Caleb reacted like someone had run the blade of a knife over his skin. He moaned so loudly it echoed off the walls, arching into Molly’s mouth. Molly kept going, not stopping until his nose was pressed into the skin of Caleb’s lower belly. 

Caleb shaking, unable to do more than whine and lay there as Molly took his cock into his throat. He felt Molly take his hand from his curls and wrap them around his throat. 

Caleb’s fingers felt an odd bulge in Molly’s throat and when the Tiefling bobbed his head, Caleb felt the bulge move. 

“Oh.” He gasped. “Oh that’s…” Caleb was feeling his cock, deep inside Molly’s throat. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he grabbed Molly’s horns and pulled him off before he could cum. 

Molly coughed into the back of his hand as Caleb shook on the bed. 

“Are you alright?” Molly asked, running his hand over Caleb’s thigh. 

“I was going to cum.” Caleb said. “I don’t want to, not yet.” He pulled Molly up and kissed him. He ran his hand over Molly’s flank as his lover moaned into his mouth. Caleb tensed and then flipped them, Molly landing back on the mattress with a thud. 

Molly gasped as his back his the mattress and he looked up at Caleb in surprise. 

“Is this…okay? Is this good?” Caleb asked gently. 

“Yes.” Molly nodded. He reached up and traced his fingers over Caleb’s face. “Yes, this is perfect. I like you on top.” Caleb straddled Molly, running his hands over the wide expanse of purple skin. Molly arched into the touch, letting his head fall back. 

“You can explore all you like, darling.” Molly said with a grin. Caleb bent down and kissed Molly. The Tiefling tangled his fingers into Caleb’s hair and gave an experimental tug. Caleb gasped, his eyes falling shut as his hips rutting into Molly’s. 

“Is good.” Caleb muttered. Molly tugged again, sending little frissions of pleasure down his spine. Caleb whined again, kissing down Molly’s neck. He laved Molly’s jumping pulse with his tongue and the Tiefling gasped. 

“That’s it Caleb. Take your time with me.” Molly begged. Caleb shook Molly’s hand out of his hair and ran his own down Molly’s chest. Caleb sucked a mark into the dip of Molly’s collarbones as his fingers tugged on a barbell gently. Molly arched into his touch, gasping a bit. 

“You don’t need to be too gentle with me.” Molly said. “I like it a little rough.” 

Caleb glanced up to Molly’s face and gave a sharper tug on the barbell. Molly cried out, arching into Caleb’s hand. His tail thrashed on the bed, stirring the sheets. Caleb bent his head and tugged on the piercing with his teeth. 

Molly moaned deep in his chest, one hand coming to hold Caleb’s head in place as the other grabbed the pillow. His nipples were incredibly sensitive and it seems that Caleb had just discovered that. Caleb laved the bud with his tongue as his hand worked down Molly’s stomach to undo the lacing of his pants. 

“Yes.” Molly gasped, arching his hips so Caleb could pull his pants down to get at his cock. “So good for me Caleb, yes, perfect oh gods you tongue.” Caleb flicked the metal with the tip of his tongue as he took Molly’s cock in his grasp. He paused, glancing down as he brought Molly’s cock into the open. 

Molly’s cock was different. It was rigged down both sides with bumps running down the center of it. The head was shaped like a human’s but it also had ridges and metal bars in it, snug under the head. It was a deep purple color, and Caleb watched as a bead of pearly liquid caught on the tip. Caleb made a noise and glanced up to Molly in wonder. He reached out and ran the tip of his finger over the bumps down the middle of Molly’s shaft. 

Molly’s mouth fell open as he wined. “Yes, that’s it darling.” He gasped out. Caleb bit down gently on Molly’s nipple as he took his cock in a firm grip. 

It wasn’t that unusual to his own, really. There was just a different texture under his palm and a different angle, but Caleb knew what to do on instinct. He ran his hand up and down Molly’s cock, twisting his wrist in the way he knew he liked. Molly, apparently, like it too. 

“Yes, Caleb, yes, perfect.” Molly babbled, writhing on the bed under Caleb’s touches. “Oh gods you’re so good at this.” He arched into Caleb’s hand, his hips stuttering. He had been so worked up for what felt like hours now, his cock already leaking onto Caleb’s hand. “Oh fuck that’s it, oh gods yes.” His hand came up to his lover’s hair and held him in place. 

“Oh fuck, your mouth is perfect and your hand, fuck Caleb your hand, I can’t wait for you to finger me, fuck.” Molly gasped. His hands were shaking and he was getting close. “I’m close Caleb.” 

Caleb pulled his hand away from Molly’s cock and let the barbell drop from his teeth. 

“You are going to cum when I am inside of you, Mollymauk.” Caleb said. “Not before.” 

Oh. 

Oh so this is what Caleb was like in bed. Molly felt the pleasure-burn of submission trickle down spine and he stared at Caleb. 

“Then hurry up and fuck me.” 

Caleb’s eyes went dark and he surged up, kissing Molly. He tugged at Molly’s lip with his teeth before sucking it into his lower mouth. Molly whined, his hands tangling in Caleb’s hair. Caleb’s hands pulled his pants off and then finally they were both naked. Molly tangled his legs with Caleb’s as the human ran his hand down his ribs. Molly arched into the touch, moaning into the kiss. 

“Caleb, I need to get up. My bag. There’s oil in it.” Molly muttered into the kiss. Caleb nipped his bottom lip before rolling onto his back. 

“Go.” He said. He watched Molly scrambled off the bed and bend over to rifle through his bag. He was bent in such a way that Caleb got a perfect view of his ass and his hand dropped to his cock. He slowly stroked up and down as he memorized the curves of Molly’s spine and the way his tail swayed with his movements. He was beautiful, in the glow of the fire. Molly stood and turned, lifting an eyebrow at Caleb. 

He was laying back on the bed, idly stroking his cock with his spare hand. The firelight had made him seem gilded in gold. There was gold dripping from his cheekbones and down his chest over his thighs and casting delightful shadows that made Molly want to his tongue all over every inch of Caleb’s body he could reach. 

“Gods you’re beautiful.” Molly exhaled. He shook the vial gently as he stalked back to the bed. He kissed Caleb as he crawled onto the mattress, the humans arms winding around his ribs. 

“I want you to ride me.” Caleb said. He wasn’t sure where this confidence was coming from. He found himself taking charge of this, of sex with Molly, and he found himself not just being alright with this but enjoying it. He enjoyed the way Molly shuddered at the commanding tone and how quickly Molly nodded.

Caleb found himself enjoying telling Molly what to do. 

“Yes.” Molly said eagerly. “Gods yes.” Caleb rolled onto his back and Molly straddled him. Caleb tucked his toes under the covers and ran his hand up Molly’s chest. Molly arched his back and tucked his arms behind his head, preening like a peacock under Caleb’s worshipful gaze. Molly knew he was pretty, and he knew he looked good riding his lovers, and he was showing off a bit for Caleb. 

“Gods help me, Mollymauk, you are beautiful.” Caleb muttered. He flicked a barbell with his thumb and Molly moaned, his eyes falling shut. 

“Thank you darling. You are stunning I hope you know.” Molly said. He pushed the bottle of oil into Caleb’s hands. “You’re going to have to prep me.” He tapped Caleb’s chest with his talons. Caleb rose to a sitting position, taking the bottle from Molly. He pulled the cork out and poured a bit on his fingers. 

“Let me know if I’m hurting you, alright?” He asked. The storm raged outside, the wind howled and shook the windows in their frames as Molly nodded. 

“Good.” Caleb kissed along Molly’s collarbone, laving the scars he found with his tongue. He trailed his fingers along the cleft of Molly’s ass until he found his entrance. He circled it gently, taking the chance to tease the Tiefling. Molly whined, canting his hips back for Caleb. 

“Patience, Mollymauk.” Caleb chided, pressing a soft kiss to Molly’s jaw. Molly’s tail wrapped around his free hand and Caleb brought it to his mouth. He pressed soft kisses along the ridges of bone and the tip of it before sliding his finger slowly, slowly inside. 

Molly moaned, his head falling back at the slow and steady burn of Caleb’s finger. His hands came up to Caleb’s shoulders and he held tight, his claws digging into Caleb’s skin. 

“More.” He demanded. “Caleb, please.” He rolled his hips, sinking down on Caleb’s finger to the last knuckle. He whined, working his hips back and forth.

“You’re so greedy Mollymauk.” Caleb muttered. He nipped at Molly’s jawline and the Tiefling shuddered. “Have you never been told that patience is a virtue?” 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Molly gasped out. “Please, gods, Caleb stop teasing me.” He whined. His dropped his head to Caleb’s shoulder and the human’s laugh ghosts over his pointed ear. 

“I think not. I like you like this.” Caleb said, sliding his finger in and out gently. “I like you desperate and needy for me.” 

Molly had no idea where this part of Caleb had been hiding, but Molly was thanking the Moonweaver that he had found it. Caleb was in control now, they both knew it, and they both knew that Molly would do anything he could to break Caleb’s iron control. 

“Please, Caleb.” Molly moaned. “I want your cock inside me. I need it inside of me. Please, gods, Caleb.” He rocked his hips and whined.

“You will be fucked tonight, Mollymauk. But only when I say you can be fucked.” Caleb’s voice was low and gravely with arousal and his tone brokered no argument. So naturally, Molly had to argue. 

“But I want you now.” He pouted. 

Without thinking Caleb raised his hand and brought it down on Molly’s ass. The resounding smack echoed in the room and sent shocks of bright pleasure-pain along Molly’s skin. Caleb’s eyes went wide with fear at what he had just done, but Molly spoke before he could open his mouth. 

“Don’t stop.” Molly demanded. “Again, please again.” He begged. He arched his back and his tail arched over his shoulders to give Caleb unimpeded access to his ass. Caleb did as Molly requested, spanking him again just as he slid a second finger into him. 

Molly wailed, dropping a hand to the sheets. He dug in, his talons piercing the fabric as he rocked into Caleb’s hand. 

“Gods, yes, Caleb, yes.” He gasped, throwing his head back. The jewelry in his horns jingled with every movement of his body and Caleb loved it. He ducked his head and tugged on a piercing with his teeth as he slid a third finger into Molly. 

“Oh gods.” Molly was helpless under Caleb’s hands and his mouth. “Don’t stop, Caleb, so good, fuck, you’re so good at this.” He buried his face in Caleb’s red hair and cried out. Caleb shifted his wrist and the pads of his fingers brushed the bundle of nerves that had Molly shuddering and shaking. 

“Yes, right there, that’s it, fuck, so good, oh gods Caleb you’re so clever, fuck.” Molly babbled. “I want you in any way you’ll let me. Bend me over the bed and fuck me, fuck me against the wall, bury your cock in my throat, tie me up and fuck me until I’m screaming, just don’t fucking stop.”   
“You talk too much.” Caleb growled. He slid a fourth finger into Molly and kissed him. Molly bit his lip in a challenge and rocked back onto Caleb’s fingers. 

“Then make me be quiet.” He challenged. 

“Are you always this much of a brat?” Caleb snarled into Molly’s mouth. He tugged on Molly’s tail gently and the Tiefling wailed. 

“Only way for you to find out. Fuck me again tomorrow.” Molly tilted his head and shot Caleb a smirk. 

“Oh, I will.” Caleb pulled his hand away and Molly whined with at the empty feeling. He grabbed the bottle and slicked up his cock before stopping it and putting it gently on the floor. The room was warm now, thanks to them and the fire in fireplace. There was sweat beading along Molly’s neck and running down his chest and Caleb couldn’t help but lean close and lick it from Molly’s skin. 

“Will you be good now, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked. “Will you be good for me?” He asked, kissing up Molly’s neck. 

“Yes, I will. Anything you want Caleb, just please fuck me!” He begged, his hands coming to Caleb’s shoulders. The human laid down on his back and put one hand on Molly’s hip and the other at the base of cock and guided it to Molly’s entrance. 

“Well?” Caleb asked, looking at Molly with hooded eyes. “Get on with it.” 

Molly nodded and shifted his knees a bit before slowly, slowly, slowly sinking down on Caleb’s cock an inch at a time.

Caleb’s sheer girth sent fire of pleasure-burn running up and down his spine. Molly gasped, his hands clawing at his own thighs before coming up to tangle in his hair and his horns to keep from mangling his skin. 

“Oh.” Caleb gasped, his eyes flying open. Molly was so damnably hot around his cock. Caleb gasped, his whole body freezing as he tried not to cum. “Oh.” He muttered, his hands coming to rest on Molly’s hips. “Oh gods, Mollymauk.” His shut his eyes as Molly’s ass came to rest on his hips. He ran his thumbs over the sharp crescent moons of Molly’s hipbones. 

Molly’s ass was burning with the stretch of Caleb’s cock and he shuddered with it. He loved this; the first burn of a cock as it slid inside of him. He whined and shifted his hips, crying out at the utter fullness inside of him. 

“Oh gods, Caleb.” He ran his hands over Caleb’s chest, putting his palms flat on Caleb’s chest. “If you don’t say I can move soon I will loose my mind.” He gasped. “Please, let me Caleb, please.” 

“Yes.” Caleb nodded. He forced his eyes open and looked at Molly. “Ride me.” He ordered. 

Molly shifted his hips in a slow, lazy circle, relishing in the sparks of pleasure burning up his blood. He dug his nails into Caleb’s chest, and the human gasped at the feeling. 

“Gods, look at you Molly.” Caleb was enthralled with watching the Teiefling. Molly was beautiful like this, riding him, the firelight dancing off his face as he cried out his pleasure. Caleb’s hands wandered over Molly’s body to find his nipples and he tugged on a barbell with his thumb. “You’re so beautiful.” Molly started to bounce up and down, using Caleb’s chest for leverage and Caleb moaned at the feeling. 

“Yes.” He gasped out. “That’s is Molly, don’t stop.” He ordered. “Don’t you dare stop.” He braced his feet on the mattress before rolling his hips with Molly’s movements. 

“Oh fuck Caleb.” Molly cried out, his voice echoing through the room. Caleb was vaguely aware that the whole inn must know they’re fucking now, but a very large part of him didn’t bother to care or to keep Molly quiet. In fact, a twisted part of him wanted to see if he could make Molly even louder; to see if he could get the whole inn to know that the Tiefling was his and his alone. His hand wrapped around Molly’s cock and his lover’s voice cracked. 

“Yes.” Molly cried out. Molly was getting close, he could feel it. He could feel the coil of pleasure tightening in his gut. “Oh gods, I’m close.” Molly gasped. 

Caleb shifted, rising to a sitting position and kissing Molly. He cupped his cheeks with his free hand as Molly rocked against him. The change in angle caused Caleb’s cock to brush against his prostate and his claws raked down Caleb’s ribs. Blood bloomed under his fingers and Caleb hissed in pain. 

“More.” He gasped out. “Do it again.” 

Molly kissed Caleb again, raking his claws down Caleb’s chest. Caleb gasped into Molly’s mouth and moaned. His hand sped up on Molly’s cock as Molly kissed way down Caleb’s neck, running his fingers through the cuts on his ribs. Molly brought his bloody fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. 

The sight of his blood on Molly’s lips is what sent Caleb spilling over the edge. He gasped as he pulled Molly’s hips flush to him and let the pleasure burning his veins consume him, body and soul. 

Molly watched as Caleb spent inside of him and cupped his face. He was so damn beautiful and as long as the snows were thick, Molly had him all to himself. He kissed Caleb again and Caleb’s hand picked up the pace on his cock. Caleb thumb caught on the piercing at the head of his cock and Molly gasped out Caleb’s name. 

“I want you to cum for me Molly.” Caleb muttered into the purple column of Molly’s neck. “I want you to.” 

“Caleb. Oh.” Molly gasped out one last time before breaking apart. He kissed Caleb to keep from spilling his heart to the human as his cum landed on Caleb’s hand and chest and stomach. He whined into his lover’s mouth as his hips slowly stilled. Molly broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Caleb’s. 

The air was chilly, now that they were no longer fucking. Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb and let his fingers wander over the human’s spine. Caleb fell back on the bed, taking Molly with him. Moly’s tail pulled the covers over them as Molly snuggled closer. 

“Holy shit.” Molly laughed. “Why did we wait so long?” He asked. 

“I did not know you would be interested.” Caleb confessed. Molly shifted his hips, hissing as Caleb’s cock slipped from him. He lay on his side, curling into Caleb’s body. 

“Nonsense. I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you.” Molly said. It was half the truth. He had wanted Caleb in a physical manner since he met him in Trostenwald all that time ago. But over the time they had traveled, he came to want Caleb in other ways. He wanted to make Caleb laugh, to make him smile, to help him sleep well and eat and relax and grow into the wizard he could be. He had fallen in love with Caleb, somewhere on the road, and he wasn’t sure if Caleb loved him back. 

If all he would get was this, stolen moments in bed with Caleb while the others were away, he’d be fine with this. 

Really. 

He had keep telling himself that. If he told himself that enough, maybe he’d believe it. 

Caleb turned and captured his mouth in a slow kiss before yawning wide. 

“You know, you’re very talented in bed.” Molly said, rolling onto his stomach. 

“You are the first to know.” Caleb said gently. 

“Thank you, for letting me be your first.” Molly kissed him softly. They spent a few quiet moments kissing when there was the sound of clapping from down the hall. 

“Oi! Can you two shut it!” Someone else called out. Molly cackled with delight as Caleb pulled the covers over his head with shame. 

“Thank you! We’ll be here for a week! Try the veal!” Molly called back, laughing. 

“Molly!” Caleb hissed, mortified. 

“What? They’re just jealous that they’re not the one in your bed, darling. Why shouldn’t I brag about you?” Molly ducked under the covers. He kissed Caleb again, enjoying the sounds of contentment coming from the human. 

“Let’s get some sleep, alright?” Molly asked. He wrapped an arm around Caleb as the human pressed tightly to him. 

“Ja. Let’s.” Caleb kissed his cheekbone one last time. Molly closed his eyes and let sleep take him. 

Caleb lay awake for a while longer, relishing in the feeling of Molly next to him. He was sore, covered in sweat and cum and blood, but he didn’t care. He was warm, here laying in Molly’s arms. Once they found the rest of the Nein they would have to go back to what they were. He knew it. He knew that Molly knew it. Caleb would have to go back to pining from afar, admiring Molly from a distance. 

He could it. 

He watched from a distance before this. He could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, as usual. As always, find me on tumblr at matt-the-cinnamon-roll and on twitter at mebeshe4815. Thanks to the lovely sinners on the Widomauk discord for being enablers. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies.


End file.
